Sinners and Saints
by Archosy
Summary: One, alone, abandoned by those around her. The other, once thought to be dead, but stumbled bloody and broken into her life in just one night. Who would have thought that it would take the sinner to discover the saint underneath...? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I just started this new novel a few weeks ago. I know I still have Secrets Behind a Smile, but I'm not updating it. I already have it completed, but honestly hate the story. If you would like to have the link to the rest of the finished chapters, just tell me. I know this may be a bit shaky with grammar and whatnot, but I have yet to get it beta'd. Other than that, I hope that you like this, and please tell me what you think!

* * *

** Just a Little Magic  
July 5, 1999**

Ginny walked down the hallway with her clipboard by her side. Pen tucked behind her ear, it was still visible as her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail. Taking the pen away from it's position for a moment, she scribbled a few notes on her clipboard before returning it to it's original place. Unfortunately, they were not the kind of notes as she had wanted them to be.

She glanced while passing the filled hallway, it was a busy day. Not even three hours into her shift and she'd already had seven patients. Out of that seven, she'd lost two. She wiped a small bead of sweat falling down her cheek. At least, she'd convinced herself that it was just sweat. One of the patients she'd lost was a middle aged man dying of severe burns caused by a dragon. The other, a girl at the age of four with unknown origin so far; they were still researching her case.

Now she was heading to another, a teenager who'd been transfered over from Hogwarts. She smiled, he reminded her so much of another person that she had attended school with. His brown hair, was soaking wet, yet to have the effect of a drying spell. She sighed, and performed one before introducing herself. Already, she had this going on, she didn't need him getting a sickness from it as well.

A smirk tugged at her lips when she searched the room for the parents. The mother was obviously present, sneering at the Healer when seeing her, and to be Pansy Parkinson. To correct herself, Pansy Zabini. It was quite obvious that the mother was the former Slytherin. The brown hair on her son reflected that of his mother's. The same almond colored eyes, and the same heart shape of her face that held her high bone structure. The poised look of her face added to her posture as she sat in the chair, it was as though she'd attended ettiquite school recently. With how much money her parents had, the Healer wouldn't be suprised if she did.

The boy didn't need to really be in St. Mungo's, really. Damien, as his chart said, had been pushed into the lake while defending one of his friends according to the story. The girl had been called a 'mudblood', and he had come to help. They brawled with each other until he was shoved into the water, hitting a rock, she believed it was. Well, this was a definite shock. Did his parents really mind him being friendly with a muggleborn? Just to be precautious, she didn't speak about how it happened, to avoid the mother in case she didn't actually know at all.

All he needed was a minor spell to mend his broken arm. Apparently, Pansy went from princess to overprotective. Ginny muttered a quick spell and the boy was sent on his way back to school. Time for her next patient, which was not the easiest for her to work with.

Always her fellow Healers told her she would tend to get attached to her patients. From her reaction to the death's earlier this morning, her boss told him she needed a less stressing assignment. She scowled. He, along with everyone else that she associated with at work, should have known that this was the one area of patients that she was more attached and attentive to than anything.

Looking to her side, she took a glance in the door she was about to enter. Sighing, she looked around the room at the patients walking around or trying to hold a conversation with each other. For some reason, she found this to be the more struggled area to work with, emotionally for her that is. The memory ward was always upsetting for her.

A few of the patients in here were her old classmates. Almost all of them had done this to themselves out of grief and loss of loved ones during the war. It had been almost a year since the final battle had taken place. She had been astounded by how many lives that had been lost and damaged. St. Mungos had been overflowing with patients that night, and many died because there weren't enough Healers to help get to everyone in time.

Here these people were, stumbling around in a hospital, not knowing a thing about themselves. Not knowing if they have a job, siblings, are married, or even have children, just that they sleep in the same bed every night as well as room that you share with many others that are strangers basically. The only hope is the Healer's telling them the same little details every day hoping they remember something or just remember a fragment of what's told to them.

A mass of blonde hair appeared in front of her and tripped, falling to the floor. He quickly jumped back up laughing as he dusted himself off, and almost immediately began introducing himself to the girl in front of him. Ginny chuckled slightly, but her smile fell. Gilderoy Lockheart was still here. It had been years since he'd been placed here in the hospital.

He was indeed very gifted with memory charms as he claimed, as he was one of the patients who were more than likely to have his memory return. There were two patients that held these odds, him and another female patient. She was not much in difference to the Healer's age. The girl's memory had been obliterated to so much extent, she had almost no chance of recovering. Though, the Healer kept persisting that the girl would still go through her regular therapy. Miracles can happen, right?

"Why hello" she turned to face the one patient she'd been thinking about.

The girl had her hair laying gently down on her shoulders today, it had been a ponytail recently for the last few days. The Healer smiled at her in return. "My name is..." the girl's smile left her as she pondered this thought when realizing that she didn't know.

"Don't worry dear. Would you like to follow me please?" she asked the girl and the girl nodded.

Ginny led the girl to her bed where she was, and placed the covers over her. She yawned. It was getting a bit late, but she still had an hour or so of therapy with the patient. Before walking away from the patient, the fragile girl spoke once more. "Could you do me a favor?"

Ginny turned around to see the girl's eyes hopeful. She smiled and nodded to the girl. The girl had asked Ginny to read her a story. Ginny looked at the girl, she wasn't supposed to do these things normally for the patients, but it couldn't hurt for just a story. Maybe if she told the right one, it would help. "What kind of story would you like?" she asked her and the girl smiled brightly.

"One that has everything." Ginny nodded once more. "How would you like a story that has action, adventure, death, dark wizards, war, and romance?"

The girl's smile broadened. She nodded eagerly in a hurry for the story to get started. Ginny smiled, maybe this would work after all. She pulled up a chair next to the girl's bed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. Gently, she set her clipboard at the foot of the girl's bed.

"What's this story about? How does it begin?!" the girl asked anxiously. A finger was put to the girl's lips to silence her questioning. The girl silently obeyed and just surveyed Ginny with her eyes, trying to point her out. Ginny began, "The story begins with just a little magic. Where two enemies defied boundaries of logic and sense by falling in love despite their views and hatred for one another. Where they promised to overcome all obstacles thrown in their path." Ginny placed her hands in her lap and sighed. "This is the story of Draco and Hermione.." 


	2. Detentions and Discoveries

**Author's Note: I'm glad those who are reviewing and favoriting this are enjoying, or I hope they are. I don't know when I'll be able to update chapter two, seeing as how I have finals coming up. Though it won't be long, and I'll have the entire summer to continue. As you know, reviews are always loved, and I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Detentions and Discoveries**

**October 6th, 1997**

Hermione's gaze slowly began to drift elsewhere as she felt her eyes begin to droop. She tried to keep her attention on something, anything, to keep her from falling asleep. Looking at the ceiling, she remembered, that it was the ceiling and that it hadn't moved or changed. Nor had it in the last ten minutes and million times she glanced at it. The idea of trying to capture her attention didn't seem to be working all that well. She yawned and her eyes began to close once more. Hearing her name called, she quickly placed her attention where it should have been in the first place. A deep blush fell upon her cheeks as the class diverted their attention to her.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." she fumbled with her books frantically to try and find the page they were on. It's not like it was her fault anyway that she didn't get to sleep last night from Lavender and Parvati's constant chattering. Though, this was the third time this week that she had fallen asleep in class, so she knew she couldn't continue blaming her friends for it.

"No need for that," she motioned to Hermione."class is dismissed for today. Oh and Miss Granger, stay behind for a few moments, would you?" Professor Zuka asked before she reached the door. She stopped abruptly to face their newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Slowly she began to turn around and she saw that there was no one left in the classroom but her and Professor Zuka. Hermione's shoulders were held high as she faced her professor, but that was merely because she was holding her breath. Assuming the worst, she took small steps to reach her desk, stalling the moments before she got points taken off, or worse.

"Miss Granger, I don't pretend I haven't noticed that you have been slacking off in class these past few days. Is there any other problems going on that you would like to tell me about?" she asked Hermione before looking at something on her desk for a moment; Hermione shook her head. "No, no professor. I-I'm sorry, I just haven't been sleeping much lately." she reasoned with herself. It was the truth after all; just without reason. Though, almost everyone knew the reasons as well, so there was no need to even mention them.

She sighed and looked at Hermione again. "Hermione, I know this is a very stressful time with Voldemort and the war, and for you to deal with your Head duties as well. Though you know that this is affecting everyone else around you in this school, and it isn't having the same impact on them. Mind you, you do have your other duties as well, so I do understand that much. Do I need to speak to McGonagall about relieving you of your late night duties for a few weeks, to give you some extra time?" she asked Hermione and she shook her head repeatedly.

"No professor, thank you though. I'm sure I won't be like this from now on, I know I can't be falling asleep in class, especially in my NEWT's year. I promise, it won't happen again." she spoke with a shaky confidence in her voice. Professor Zuka nodded before allowing her to leave. Hermione caught her saying something to her before she left again.

"Yes, I hope so Miss Granger. You do know that just because you are Head Girl that I cannot give you any special treatment opposed to the other students. I will give you what I believe to be the proper punishment that I would give to any other student who falls asleep in my class. Tonight instead of your patrolling, you shall accompany me to a detention." she held up her hand to silence Hermione, answering her question before even spoken. "I will have the Head Boy schedule a prefect to work over your missed time." Hermione nodded in agreement while mentally apologizing to Ernie MacMillan for leaving him to patrol with a sixth year and plan it out at last minute.

"And one more thing before you go, don't be late Miss Granger. I hope for this to be the last time I have to give you detention. The war is approaching very fast as everyone knows. Everything you're learning this year is very crucial to your future and your survival. I can't have you wasting this precious time of preparing just because you got in late."

Hermione looked down at her shoes, ashamed to make eye contact. Before walking out the door, she nodded and her robes were seen going quickly around the corner of the door to head to the Great Hall. She noticed that there was only a few students in the corridor. Eight at the most. Everyone was able to hear the responsive noise her shoes made as they came into contact with the floor. Half of the students had been pulled out by their parents from the events of the year before. It was unsettling with all the silence, and kept Hermione's thoughts clouded with her discussion with Professor Zuka previously.

When opening the door, the nonstop noise interrupted her as she continued to replay what had just happened in class. It was her first detention she'd received on her own. Which meant, she had no one to blame but herself for her punishment. Silently, she made her way to her seat at the Gryffindor table when entering the Great Hall. She smiled slightly at Ginny who was now sitting to her right and then to Neville in front of her.

Not even a few weeks into her seventh year and she's already being optioned to be removed from Head duties for a few weeks, and received a detention! Some Head Girl she was as a role model. She was disappointed in herself, she shouldn't be letting things get to her. Minor glitches in life couldn't interfere with her education, she scolded herself. It's not as if it wasn't the same in everyone else's.

Unconsciously, she glanced to her left from the corner of her eye. Two empty seats were to her left; The only two seats that had stayed empty for weeks since school had began. If here, those seats would be currently occupied by her best friends. Left of Hermione's seat, the seat she sat down to eat her daily meals everyday, were always going to be Harry and Ron's.

Of course no one knew of the true reason that Ron and Harry left, except for Hermione and Ginny. Neither had any idea as to where where the two were, or if they were even safe. The only truth that they knew, the others didn't, is the actual reason; they were hunting down the remaining Hocruxes. It was as though they were unconsciously thought of to still be here; that they were still sitting here like old times, smiling and laughing together.

No one ever dared nor attempted to reoccupy the seats that the duo formerly had. Nor did anyone ever attempt to ask Hermione or Ginny about their disappearance. They themselves did not know the answer to that question. Most were shocked seeing that the two had left so suddenly, and without Hermione. It had been months since the infamous Death Eater break-in. Months since their beloved headmaster had been murdered. Over time things still hadn't calmed down about the harsh reality of what had happened.

Hermione winced thinking this. She herself was one of the many who were like this. Her friends and longtime headmaster were gone, one of which was certain to never return. Always she'd thought his talk about his love of lemon drops to be silly. With him being older and wiser, she respected him enough not to say a word about it, and allowed him to continue. Now she would give almost anything to hear him ask her for the small candy again.

She grabbed a roll and placed it on her plate. She felt Neville's eyes on her as she tore a small piece from it and placed it into her mouth. When she met his eyes, he looked away from her as if she hadn't noticed him staring.

"Hermione, how was your day? It looks like you haven't slept in ages." she was brought out of her thoughts by Ginny.

"It was alright, but I am still getting enough sleep. I have a detention later tonight though." Ginny and Neville focused on her, drawing their eyes away from their food now. "Who's the supervisor?" Neville asked. Now the Professors not only assigned the detention to them when they arrived, but they had to stay and watch over them so nothing happened. The war was affecting everyone now and they had to take careful precautions when allowing students outside. "What did you do?" Ginny asked at the same time Neville asked his question. Luckily, Hermione caught what both of them had said so she didn't need either repeated.

She shrugged before putting the remainder of her roll into her mouth. Swallowing, she replied. "Zuka. I...fell asleep in class." she mumbled hoping no one would hear her. Though she knew Ginny had excellent hearing and had already heard her.

"Are you serious? Hermione, falling asleep in class? Honestly, and you say you're getting enough sleep." she said before returning to her food. Neville still hadn't commented on her uncharacteristic incedent. Though she really didn't want him to. The less she was criticised for the action, the better. She knew better than to think Neville wouldn't speak up though.

It was quite obvious his Gryffindor traits were kicking in more this year. Since the Death Eater break in, he'd become more of his own person and spoke his mind. Sometimes it would take a person to ask for his opinion though for him to give it. He still hadn't stepped completely outside his shell to confront them out of no where. Of course, he did have his moments where he just stuck to himself and returned to the same shy boy they'd known for six years.

"At least you didn't have Filch, you're lucky she likes you. If you were assigned Filch, he'd probably make you Mrs. Norris' slave for the evening." he chuckled.

Hermione shook her head playfully. Taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, she argued. "Professor Zuka doesn't favor me." Ginny gave her a look as if she was joking.

"Hermione, you're the best in the class by far. It's hard for any teacher _not_ to favor you."

"I still don't think she does, nor any others. They merely don't look down upon me enough to give me such a horrible punishment." she said taking a bite of mashed potatoes. Ginny flung her hand instinctively, sending her fork to almost hit Hermione's cheek. "Hence, favoritism." Ginny spoke with a mouthful. She sighed taking one more look at Ginny when she went back to her food. Ginny was becoming more like her brothers everyday, even food wise.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm going to do some homework in the library before I have to leave for detention, I don't know how late it's going to last." she said gathering her things.

"Leave it to Hermione to leave the middle of a perfectly good meal to go do homework." Ginny said before waving her friend goodbye. Before Hermione was out of sight, Neville had already begun a conversation with Ginny about their lesson in Herbology earlier.

Hermione's walk turned into a jog as she tried to hurry down the corridor. Already she was late for detention and had just reached the second floor. If only she hadn't caught such interest in the book she'd been reading, she wouldn't have lost track of time. Quickly, she took a small turn around the corner, which almost had her knock straight into Ernie.

"Ohh, Ernie. I'm sorry, excuse me. I'm just late for - "

"Detention?" he finished her sentence she nodded. He motioned for her to continue.

She nodded briefly, before taking off again, not stopping until she reached Zuka's office. Some say it didn't feel like much time difference from the library to the second floor, they lied. Hermoine felt like she was about to collapse. It was a daily exercise altogether, either that or she was just terribly out of shape.

Breathless, she knocked on the door and entered once hearing the professor's voice. Lucky enough for her, she seen a chair in front of her and Professor Zuka, seeing her, motioned for her to sit. Almost immediately, she fell into one of the chairs before her knees gave out. An 'ooh' escaped her lips as she sat, realizing how comfortable the chairs were.

Waiting to catch her breath, she didn't reply when she hear Professor Zuka's voice acknowledging her, "Why, thank you for joining me Miss Granger. I thought I told you not to be late." she criticized. Hermione held up one finger, and took another breath before replying.

"I'm sorry. I was - in the library, lost track of time. I'm sorry. " Hermione said. Yes, she was out of shape a bit, she would agree to that much by now.

She didn't take much notice to see Professor Zuka placing her coat on. What were they doing outside? Surely not the detention? Though her instincts were right, as it was obvious, they were going to serve the detention outside on the grounds. Glancing down at her attire, she blushed. All she was wearing was her uniform. Surely she would freeze with having only that on. It may not have been winter yet, but it was working up to be. She jumped, startled, as she seen a blob of gray come forth to land in her lap. Professor Zuka laughed and flashed her teeth at Hermione.

"Here. Use it. I didn't warn you we were going out. Use one of mine, it should fit. If not, I'll shrink it." Hermione slid the jacket onto her as it hung slightly over her petite frame. Zuka, unlike Umbridge, wasn't large in any way at all, and was very much near Hermione's small size.

Hermione gasped as the cold swung at her like a bat, blasting at her face. It wasn't normally this cold, just the past few nights had been seeing as how it was beginning Winter. She shivered, before picking up her utensils the Professor had given her. Apparently, Sprout needed more items for her inventory, and they were to retrieve them. Asphodel, just so happened to be growing somewhere near the distance of the Forbidden Forest.

She knew this was a dangerous place to be, with the time and place, as did Zuka. To be cautious, she told Hermione not to stray very far from her and to keep her want accessible at all times with her. This worried her to an extent, but she didn't let it show. Worrying would only cause her to be distraught, and cause her to have to stay longer to finish up her work.

Zuka had told her to pluck the plant from the very root, so it was tough to notice them in the night. Four of which Hermione had already yanked without warning, ruining them for use. She cursed as another was yet again ripped and the root remained in the soil. A smile formed though, as she seen a whole cluster of them in a joint of rocks to her side.

Silently pleased with herself, she made sure to carefully pluck each one. If she did them right, she would have enough to be done for the night. No more hunting down plants in the dark. She mumbled a promise to herself not to get a detention again. There was no telling what time it was. All she knew was she was extremely tired, and would most likely fall asleep as soon as she went to bed. This made her smile. At least she would have a good night's rest tonight.

Only two more left, she thought to herself. Startled, she jumped and clutched her wand at her side. The surprise had caused her to drop her basket, emptying the contents of her work. A groan from behind had surprised her. No one was supposed to be out this late, she knew that much. If it wasn't a student, what, or who, was it? Her hands curled tightly around her wand. As she turned, she felt her wand almost drop to the ground as she gasped.

"Professor! Professor! Help!!" she shouted, gaining back her voice.

Quickly, Zuka was at her side in less than a few seconds. She - like Hermione - gasped, clasping her hands together over her mouth. Hermione barely heard her mumble the spell as the light shot out of her wand.

In front of her, bruised and bloody, was a very unconcious Draco Malfoy.


	3. Dead or Alive

**Chapter Two - Dead or Alive**

"Oh my - Miss Granger, grab what's left of the asphodel, we must take him to the Hospital Wingimmediately. Grab his wand for me. It's over there next to the bush." Zuka urged worriedly.

Hermione's brain felt scrambled. It took her a few moments to register what Professor Zuka had said. Shaking her head, she nodded and snatched the bags that had dropped to the ground, not bothering to gather the fallen contents. By how much lighter the bags were, Hermione knew there couldn't be more than five in each bag. Turning, she spotted his wand, and warily grabbed it, placing it in the pocket of her coat.

She wanted to shout, "_shouldn't he be going to _Azkaban _instead?!?"_, but withheld herself from doing so. She didn't need to be going around making another scene when this was definitely not the time for arguments. Quickly, she ran along behind the shaken Professor and levitating body of her former classmate.

Despite her tired legs' protests, she ran to the castle to keep up with the professor. It took all she had just to keep her in sight, she couldn't be out here all alone, especially at nighttime. Though her professor shouldn't keep out of reach from her, Hermione knew this was a life or death situation and couldn't stop to think that Hermione might not be able to catch up.

After what felt like forever, they reached the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey's soothing voice was the first thing that changed when she saw Draco Malfoy in Professor Zuka's arms after Zuka cancelled out her spell. There was so much blood; half of it now clung to Zuka's clothing. Zuka had a pained expression remaining on her face, taking another glimpse of the fragile boy in her arms. Hermione leaning against the door frame, attempting to catch her breath.

It was as if it were slow motion while she watched them place him on a bed and attempted to stabilize him. Just by looking, Hermione could tell it looked very well that the odds were against him. He did have a slim, but still possible, chance of surviving, but it was still a very small one. Though telling herself repeatedly not to, she took another glance at Malfoy and noticed the extremity of his wounds.

Her heart sank, she felt for his current condition. Hermione clapped one hand over her mouth, holding in a gasp, in realization. Someone in her year, enemy or not, this boy her age might actually _die._ Barely, she could hear his ragged breathing, just barely. His white blonde hair, a little longer than before, was now streaked and matted with blood. He looked nothing as he did the last time she saw him.

His white shirt showed that he'd been bleeding heavily, and didn't need to lose any more if he wanted to live. The clothes he'd been wearing were torn to shreds. Rips were shredded horizontally across his shirt and robes, baring various parts of his chest. A fresh gash near his heart was resting there, pointing downward. How long or deep the wound was, Hermione did not know. What Hermione knew about the wounds he'd had, he had at least one deep one, to the head. All she knew was that he was bleeding profusely, and immediately needed help.

What shocked her even more however, was the fact of what she _didn't_ see. Both arms, despite being splotched with blood, were clean of any foreign tattoos or markings. There was no dark mark on his left forearm. Though, Hermione thought that all of Voldemort's followers had it. Vividly, she remembered where she read in a book once that told that every Death Eater who supported and was in the leagues with Voldemort would bear the dark mark as a sign of their proud loyalty to the wizard. Hermione snorted at the sentence,_ proud loyalty, more like proud idiocy_.

"Child, get over here to a bed as well. Professor, I need you to alert the Headmistress." Madame Pomfrey spoke pulling up another bed. Zuka nodded in understanding before taking off past Hermione. Hermoine shook her head refusing, even though she felt as though she was about to collapse.

"No, no. Worry about him. I'm almost positive I saw at least one deep head wound..He needs all the help he can get." Madame Pomfrey sighed at Hermione's stubborness before leaving her.

Hermione blushed as she saw them tear off his shirt, but knew it was necessary to learn the extent of his injuries. Whatever she did, she couldn't tear her eyes away, wanting to see what would become of him; as though if she turned away she would miss something important. Various colored jets of light shot out at the tips of Madame Pomfrey's wand and a tin platter stood beside her on the table next to the bed, holding many different bottles, obviously holding different potions. Gently, Hermione's grip tightened around her own wand that was curled in her fingers. Then, her remaining hand moved towards another direction, and placed itself at the closed pocket in the coat that held Draco's wand.

A sudden glimmer caught Hermione's eye. The moonlight had hit it just right to make it shine momentarily, but only for a second. She focused her eyes more to try and see, but all she could tell was that whatever it was, Draco was wearing it and it was maybe...blue? Or was it green? Either way, she saw it resting near his neck, so it must have been a necklace. Unless, it was a shard of glass or something of the sort. Hermione wouldn't be suprised if Harry and Ron jumped out from behind her now.

Not minutes later, McGonagall appeared gliding past Hermione with Zuka at her tail as they quickly made their way to Draco. By now, Hermione was in complete confusion. Someone with this much of harm shouldn't just be at a school's Hospital Wing. A sudden urge caused Hermione to finally go somewhere close to where they were still stabilizing Draco; she took a place next to McGonagall.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, but shouldn't he be in St. Mungo's instead? Or Azkaban?" Hermione questioned.

"Miss Granger, it isn't really your place to ask such questions, but they shall be answered. Not now of course, but later on, I will explain. He can't even be considered to be taken to Azkaban given his condition. Though, I need to request of you that you do not speak of this incedent at all, not even to Mr. Longbottom and Miss Weasley. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word. I won't say anything.."

"Good, good. Now go along to be screened by Poppy," McGonagall as well, urged her.

"I'm fine Professor. I - " she was cut off by seeing Malfoy start to have a seizure. Madame Pomfrey scurried around the bed, scrimmaging around with different potions, arguing with herself with which one to use. Hermione had never seen her like this, she was starting to panic. When taking a look around her, she noticed that all, including herself, were having the same effect. She tried to stop as she noticed her hand shaking.

"His pulse is falling dramatically now, I have to stabilize him now." Madame Pomfrey confirmed. "Zuka, hand me the potion next to your right - yes, that blue one. _Quickly_. Back up, give some room." the three of them backed away.

His pulse was continuing to fall, and Hermione heard when Pomfrey said it kept falling, no matter how hard she tried to whisper it. She couldn't believe it. After all this, he was going to die. Hermione let out a choked cry that she didn't know she'd been dying to release.

This was so much to just take in, too much. Her grades, her Head Duties, lack of attention in class, detention, Harry and Ron, and now this. Merlin, this was too much for her to take in all at once. Her head began to spin. She squinted her eyes shut, like she did when she was a young child. _Just close your eyes, and your problems will disappear..._But she was no longer a child, and problems no longer just _vanished_. It all came crashing down around her as the darkness overcame her.

A bright light pierced through her eylids causing her to squint. Slowly, Hermione brought a hand over her eyes as her eyes fluttered open. _What happened?_ Through the small openings of her eyelids, she could barely make out that Madame Pomfrey was pulling away the curtains and allowing the sunlight to come forth. Slowly, she brought herself up in a sitting position, and clapped a hand over her head.

Obviously the throbbing pain in her head hinted her that she had hit her head pretty hard. Rubbing her temples, she finally opened her eyes fully to adjust to the light. Glancing at her surroundings, she realized that this wasn't her room. She found neither Parvati nor Lavender occupied the beds beside her, or she would have already heard them chattering away whilst getting ready for breakfast.

"Oh good morning finally. Had a nasty fall last night. Hit your head." Hermione gazed up at Madame Pomfrey and felt her head. Sure enough, there was a good sized bump.

With all that was happening, she had completely forgotten that it was a school day. Had she known, she would have urged to go back to class. But here she was, sitting in the Hospital Wing, doing nothing but asking herself questions. Madame Pomfrey, knowing this, chose not to tell her.

Suddenly, she groaned. The events from yesterday came flooding back to her. Falling asleep in class, the detention, the asphodel, Draco. Wait. She thought it was just a dream, could it have been real? As the whole scene came back to her, she started to remember much more vividly about the night before. She didn't want to reach for her pocket, fearing that it would confirm her suspicions. Almost grudginly, she did, she had to know. There it was. The small lump protruding in the lower jacket pocket was in her grasp now.

Her mind was still replaying the very recent event, trying to convince herself that it wasn't happening. Though, she knew that with his wand in her pocket, that this was far from unreal. This was the last thing she'd had thought would happen. Of all the unexpected turns the year has thrown at her, this was the most surprising. Never in a million years would she have though to see Draco Malfoy again, and alive at that. Hermione sighed, if he was alive still.

She shook her head furiously, there was no way she cared an ounce as to whether he survived. After all the hurt and pain he'd caused her, to _everyone_. She would prefer if he didn't survive if she had to choose. Though, she knew she didn't have the right to tell who deserved to live or die. Sighing, she closed her eyes again as the headache sent a sharp pain.

Immediately, she looked to her left. Nothing. The only thing was the table that held her wand and Madame Pomfrey, using her own to open the rest of the curtains. Slowly, she turned her head to the right. First she saw the table that held the platter of potions Madame Pomfrey had been using the night before. Right beside it, at the edge of a curtain, was the still form of Draco Malfoy. Obviously, he was closed off so the rest of the students coming in wouldn't notice him. He couldn't be dead, could he? Madame Pomfrey wouldn't just leave dead bodies laying around the Hospital Wing.

Silence, he was still breathing. Obviously, he was closed off so the rest of the students coming in wouldn't notice him. Hermione gave a sigh before collapsing back down on her pillow.


End file.
